User blog:XCaidx/Info about F
WARNING: This info was took from the news board on the app, idk if can change upon release or if it was already released (I do not have F&F). Info about OE Name: Heroes Fei and Fang Element: Earth Rarity: Omni Cost: 47 Lord-type Stats ' Max HP: 7750 (1500) Max Atk: 3150 (600) Max Def: 2750 (600) Max Rec: 2550 (600) '''Normal Attack ' Number of hits: 16 Max BC generated: 48 (3 BC/hit) '''Skills Leader Skill - Boundless Love 40% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate 30%, Spark damage hugely boosts BC, HC drop rates 50%, 100% boost to Spark damage & slight damage reduction 20% for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount 60BC' ' Brave Burst - Storm of Blades BC required: 25 Max BC Generated: 24 (1 BC/hit) 14 combo powerful Earth and Water attack on all foes, 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage 130% for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates 35% for 3 turns & Spark damage considerably restores HP 400-500HP for 3 turns Super Brave Burst - Tempest of Love BC required: 23 Max BC generated: 29 (1 BC/hit) 17 combo powerful Earth and Water attack on all foes, 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage 130% for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec 100% for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge 10BC Ultimate Brave Burst - Flowing River Surging Earth BC required: 30 Max BC generated: 32 (1 BC/hit) 32 combo massive Earth and Water attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage 300% for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rates 100% for 3 turns & enormously boosts BC efficacy 100% for 3 turns''' ' '''Extra Skill - One Heart One Soul' Negates all status ailments, greatly boosts Spark damage 100% for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount 30BC & slight damage reduction 25% for 2 turns when HC collected has exceeded certain amount 30HC SP Options: 20 - 20% boost to all parameters 10 - 70% boost to Spark damage 10 - 100% boost to Spark damage 10 - Enhances LS's all parameters boost from 40% to 50% 30 - 50% boost to Atk when BC collected has exceeded certain amount 30BC 30 - 50% boost to Def when HC collected has exceeded certain amount 30HC 30 - Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB 10 - Adds status ailment removal effect to SBB 20 - Enhances BB's BC/HC drop rate +10% 30 - Enhances SBB's own boost to Atk, Def, Rec +30% Omni Lore: Despite vehement objections by her family, Fang chose to marry the love of her life over living the life of a pampered princess. The young couple moved far away from the capital city of Krung-go, and lived a simple but happy life. Although a highly accomplished swordsman in his own right, Fei strongly believed in the importance of education. He eventually established a school and dedicated his life to educating the less privileged people of Krung-go. Fang became something of a local celebrity of the province they lived in, always out and about helping the less fortunate. Her gutsy and selfless nature won her the adoration of a great many people far and wide. It wasn't long before the couple were blessed with a child; a beautiful girl destined for greatness. Category:Blog posts